The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure, Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Secure playing of digital content often requires protection of the digital content when transmitted from a graphics unit to a display unit. Various schemes have been developed to protect the digital content from unauthorized copying during transmission, e.g., high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP), available from Digital Content Protection, LLC of Beaverton, Oreg. See HDCP Specification v1.4, published Jul. 8, 2009, for further information. Protection schemes, such as, HDCP, may be vulnerable, when the operating system is vulnerable to compromise, such as open source operating systems. The exposure may be increasing, as more and more computing devices, such as mobile computing devices (hereinafter, simply mobile devices), like personal digital assistants, smart phones, tablet computers, and so forth, employ open source operating systems.